Kindling The Fire
by carissima
Summary: Series of JackieHyde missing moments, in no particular order, from series 1 - 6 Feel free to R&R!
1. Vanstock

"Hey." Hyde settled himself on a log, warming his hands by the fire. Jackie kept to her firelight vigil, unwilling to acknowledge Hyde. Seconds turned into minutes, and neither spoke. Minutes were going to turn into hours if someone didn't speak soon. 

"So, did you find Cinderella?" Jackie finally asked, feeling a little awkward. She always felt uncomfortable when she was alone with Hyde. Normally, she'd hide it behind a beaming smile and bore him to death by talking about things he hated, for example, shopping, or cheerleading. But tonight … tonight she didn't have the strength to pretend. She had no idea why he'd sat next to her since he generally avoided situations that required sensitivity, and Jackie knew that any idiot could tell this was one of those situations. Hyde was many things, but he wasn't an idiot. He could spot an emotional moment in a millisecond, which was generally more than enough time for him to escape. He must have known something was wrong. Jackie didn't sit quietly. She didn't stare into the distance and think about things. She was never alone. Yet here she was, and here he was, keeping her company. 

"Yeah, her boyfriend wasn't impressed with my find, so I made a quick exit." Hyde was leaning forward, resting his arms on his legs and keeping his focus on the fire. He sighed, it was just his luck that the girl he wanted had a boyfriend, and he was stuck here with the one girl he hated being alone with. He avoided Jackie like the plague when she was upset, or angry, or … well, he pretty much avoided her at any time. But something about the way she looked had dragged him over here, kicking and screaming in his head, and forced him to sit with her. She looked like she needed someone, and since he was the only one around; he'd taken the hit like a man, and sat with her. He just hoped all she wanted was company, and that she'd keep her mouth shut. 

Jackie laughed softly. Hyde looked at her in surprise; he hadn't known she was capable of such a small sound. Jackie sounds were always loud, never quiet. He noticed her shivering, but he tried to ignore it. It wasn't like she was his girlfriend. Let Kelso give her his coat. It wasn't like she was even his friend, not that he would have given Donna his coat either. That was Forman's job. So he sat, gazing into the fire, ignoring the shivering girl sitting across from him. 

"Hyde?" He looked up at her. "I'm cold. Can I have your coat?" 

Damnit. "Jackie, you should have brought your own coat." Jackie stared at him. Damnit. He shrugged it off and handed it to her. Now he was going to be cold. Damn Kelso, he was probably off making out with Laurie, leaving him to deal with Jackie. He couldn't resist … "Where's Kelso?" 

Jackie's head snapped up. "He's talking to Fez and Laurie in the van. I needed some air, so I came out here." She had no idea how long she'd been here, but it felt like hours. She kept her eye on Hyde. Underneath it all, he wasn't so bad. Sure, he was poor, and he had bad hair, and he wore grungy clothes, but he had given her his coat. As she gazed at Hyde, keeping her expression neutral, she thought back over the day's events. The events that had led her out here, in front of this fire, and in the company of Hyde. She decided to ask him the question that had been nagging at her all day. 

"Hyde, is Michael keeping anything from me?" Jackie said, keeping her voice low. She saw Hyde look up at her, watching her. She heard him sigh. 

"Like what, Jackie? He doesn't tell you everything, if that's what you mean. Like last night, he wasn't babysitting, he was in the circle with us." 

Jackie wasn't surprised. But those little white lies weren't very important to her right at that moment. She wanted to know about any big black lies. 

"Hyde, you know what I'm asking." When Michael told her about Vanstock, there was no way that she was going to go. It sounded smelly and dirty to her. But when she'd thought about it, she'd realised that it was the perfect opportunity to spend time alone with Michael. And when Hyde had suggested that she should surprise Michael by hiding in the back, she'd thought it had been a great idea. But she'd been the one who'd been surprised. Laurie, the skanky whore, was there. 

Hyde kept looking at her, his face blank. "Tell me what you're asking, Jackie, I'm not a mind-reader." 

"What was Laurie doing, sitting in the front of the van with Michael? Why did she want to come? And why was she alone with Michael? If she'd really wanted to come, she should've been in the back, with Eric, or something. And why did Michael look disappointed to see me, instead of ecstatic? Even you had been happy to see me!" Jackie kept her eyes fixed on the fire, refusing to look up and see what was in Hyde's eyes. If there was pity, she didn't want to see it. If there was laughter, she knew she'd break down and cry. If there was guilt, she didn't know how she'd react. 

Hyde knew he couldn't answer any of Jackie's questions with the truth. As much as he liked to mess with Kelso, he was still his friend, and as he'd told Donna earlier, he wasn't a rat. Plus, there was no way he wanted to make Jackie cry. Look what happened the last time she'd cried … he'd ended up in a tux and at the Prom. He'd also scored with Pam Macy … that was pretty good. He shook his head and got up, moving so he was sitting next to Jackie. 

"Laurie wanted to come to piss off Eric, since he wouldn't let her have the Cruiser. She wanted to ruin his time. Eric asked Kelso to have her in the front, so he could avoid her for a while, and Kelso said okay, since he likes to talk to someone when he's driving. And that wasn't disappointment you saw; it was shock. He probably didn't want you to jump to the wrong conclusion about Laurie, which you've already done. Okay?" 

Jackie looked up at Hyde. She knew he was lying. But she wanted to believe him; she needed to believe him. She didn't want to cope with the consequences of Michael cheating on her. She didn't want to be single, she didn't want the embarrassment, and she didn't want it to happen again. It would be the Pam Macy story all over again. She pushed the sensible part of her out of the way, and tried to focus on Hyde's words. She attempted a smile. 

"Thanks Hyde." It was barely a whisper, but he heard it and nodded. He wasn't sure if she believed him or not, but only time would tell. He made to stand up, but he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down at her. "Hyde, would you mind if I stayed with you? Michael … he's with … Laurie and Fez in the van. I haven't got anywhere to stay, my stuff's in the van." 

Hyde was surprised. If she'd picked up a gun and shot Kelso with it, he couldn't have been more surprised. She wanted to stay with him? Just because they'd had this moment, it didn't make them friends. Just like the Prom moment hadn't made them friends. Tomorrow, they'd throw insults back and forth, and it would be like every other day. But tonight, he couldn't say no, just like he couldn't say no to taking her to the Prom. Something about Jackie being vulnerable made him like her, if only for brief periods in time. He took her hand and pulled her up, leading her over to his sleeping bag. She crawled in, as he pulled out a blanket and laid it on the grass beside the sleeping bag. He laid down beside her, locking his eyes with hers for what seemed like an eon, until she finally smiled and closed her eyes. 

He waited for her to fall asleep before he closed his eyes. Just before he dropped off to sleep, he realised that, for the first time in a long time, he hadn't thought about Donna for hours. And it hadn't been Donna who had occupied his thoughts in the seconds before sleep claimed him.


	2. Whole Lotta Love

_As much as I would love to take the credit for this little number ... the inspiration for the story and 80% of the writing came from Darbi's (darby33) fair hand. She just lent me the fic to fit into my little series, so all love to her, because, you know, she rocks :-) I just added a bit of smut ;-)_  


Jackie admired her reflection in the mirror while Donna tried to tie the back of the 'Led Zeppelin' t-shirt Hyde had given her the day before into a sexy knot. "I can't believe Hyde gave you his favorite 'Zeppelin' t-shirt." 

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Jackie asked, applying some blush to her cheeks. 

"Um…because Hyde values his 'Zeppelin' shirts almost as much as he values his stash." 

"Well, obviously Donna… I'm more valuable than his stash," She pooched her lips, inspecting the lip-gloss she'd just applied. "Besides, I look good in this shirt." 

"Whatever," Donna rolled her eyes. "So, where are you trying to talk Hyde into taking you tonight?" 

"No where. We're just hanging in the basement." "So, what's up with the sexy knot?" "I want to look good, that's all." 

"To sit in the basement?" 

"Look, just because Eric's into that 'Paul Bunion' look of yours, doesn't mean Steven wants to see me look anything less than perfect." 

"Yeah, whatever," She rolled her eyes again. "I just figured you wanted Hyde to take you to see the 'Ice-Capades' or a musical in Kenosha again." 

"Nope. Not this time." 

"Well, if you were, I was thinking you're probably going to have to do a little more than tie this shirt up," She started giggling. "Like maybe polish his boots again or something." 

"Something going to get polished alright," Jackie mumbled to herself. "What?" 

"Nothing." She flipped her hair. "Are you done yet?" 

"Okay, this knot isn't cooperating!" Donna untied the material in frustration. 

"It's your big lumberjack hands!" Jackie replied sarcastically. "I knew I should have had Eric do it. His fingers are skinnier." 

Donna pulled the collar of the shirt, choking Jackie a bit. "Keep it up midget." 

"Okay, okay…sorry," Jackie smoothed out her jeans and looked in the mirror again. "I just need for you to make it perfect, okay?" 

"Jackie, it's just a t-shirt. What's the big deal?" 

"I know it's just a t-shirt, Donna. It's just, I told Steven when I wore it, it meant," She stopped, realizing she'd said too much. "I just need for it to be perfect that's all." 

Donna crossed her arms and looked at Jackie skeptically. "Okay, what's going on? You've never been this freaked out about sitting in the basement with Hyde." Donna's eyes narrowed. "And what did you mean, something's going to get polished?" 

"What? I didn't say that. Why would I be freaked out?" 

"That's what I want to know. 'It has to be perfect, Donna! I knew you couldn't make a knot because of your big lumberjack hands, Donna!'" She mimicked. 

"You're crazy, Donna." Jackie replied guiltily, walking back into the bedroom. 

"Mmm…huh. And you're a terrible liar. Spill it Jackie!" 

Jackie sat down on Donna's bed with a heavy sigh. "Fine, I'll tell you." She started fidgeting with the comforter, biting at her lip. 

Donna waited. "Jackie? Sometime, tonight would be nice." 

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, dang! You're so nosey!" 

"Whatever," Donna gestured for her to go on. 

"When Steven gave me this t-shirt, I asked him if I had to wear and he said no." 

"Okay." "Well, I told him if I decided to wear it…it'll be my way of letting him know that I'm ready." 

"Ready for what?" Donna asked her brow furrowed. Jackie looked at her knowingly. "Oh…ooohh!" She tilted her head, still looking confused. "Wait a minute. So, does this mean that?" Jackie walked back into the bathroom. "Oh my god! You and Hyde haven't had sex?!" 

"Nooo…we haven't! And don't sound so surprised! I happen to be a very moral person." Jackie replied trying to sound offended. 

Donna walked into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub, stunned. "Yeah, whatever. 'Ms. You should always wear a skirt if you're going to do it in the car.' Oh, and ewww! I just realized what you said earlier, you little freak!" Jackie cut her eyes. "I can't believe you and Hyde haven't done it yet. That means you haven't…" 

"Had sex in eight months! Yeah…eight…and I'm about to freakin' explode!" Jackie tossed her mascara tube in her make-up bag and turned to look at Donna. "And you know what's really crazy about this? He hasn't even asked me about it." 

"Wait, wait," Donna shook her head disbelievingly. "We are talking about 'Steven Hyde', right? The same Steven Hyde who's slept with countless…" She stopped when she saw the look on Jackie's face. "Sorry. It's just…Hyde?" 

"Yeah… Steven." Jackie sat down next to Donna. "But you know? It really isn't that. I mean…I'm not really surprised that he hasn't asked me." 

"Hell, I am!" 

"He's a lot different when we're alone," Jackie smiled, thoughtfully. 

"Yeah…I'm sure he is," Donna replied, bumping Jackie's shoulder slightly. "So, what's the hold up? I mean it's not like you two haven't done it before." 

"The truth?" 

"Preferably." 

"I'm scared." Jackie looked down at her hands. "Because he's been with all those girls, even women before and what if I don't, you know? Measure up." "Jackie, I don't think…" "Or worse, maybe he's not good at it!" She looked at Donna wide-eyed. "Maybe that's the reason why he's never had a long term girlfriend! Oh my god! Donna, my boyfriend is lousy in bed!" 

Donna almost fell into the tub laughing. "It's not funny, Donna! What if Steven's a lousy lay…and I've waited all this time for nothing?!" She started pacing around. "I haven't had sex in eight months! What am I going to do?!" 

"Jackie, I don't think you have anything to worry about," She stifled a giggle. "At least, according to Cat Petersons you don't." 

"Cat Petersons?" 

"Pam Macy, too. They were in the girl's restroom comparing notes one day," She shook her head. "My ears are still ringing from that." 

"But, they're both whores." 

"Who better to judge?" 

"Huh…that's true." She took a deep breath and started tapping her foot. "Okay, so I don't have anything to worry about?" 

"According to the whores you don't," She stood up and started working on Jackie's knot again. "So, what did they say it was like?" 

"Jackie? Ewww!" 

"Fine," Jackie narrowed her eyes at Donna's reflection in the mirror, "but when we get over there…I need for you and Eric to disappear…immediately." 

"You don't have to worry about that." 

"Good," Jackie breathed, checking her hair again. "Damn, I do look good in this shirt." 

Jackie bounced into the basement fifteen minutes later to find all the guys transfixed on an episode of 'Charlie Angels'. 

"Whoa, Jackie! When did you start liking 'Zeppelin'?" Eric asked. 

"Every day since I was given a reason to really listen to them," She responded flippantly as she sat on Hyde's lap. The stunned expression on his face made her smile and she placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

"Isn't that Hyde's Zeppelin t-shirt?" Kelso asked. "Yes." 

"I don't get it; you would rather wear a used t-shirt from Hyde instead of the beautiful sweater I bought—." 

"Stole," Fez chimed in. 

"Fine, I stole it! But it was fluffy and 'pink'! Which everybody knows, except Hyde, is the color of true love!" 

"Kelso, will you shut up about that sweater?" Before he could respond Donna opened the basement door. 

"Eric, my room, five minutes." She closed the door without another word. 

Eric smiled smugly. "Yeah, she wants me so bad, can't control herself." He caught everyone's skeptical expressions. "Okay! Okay. So I probably did something dumb. Let me have my fantasies, damn-it!" He headed for the basement stairs. 

"So… what are we going to do to entertain Fez?" Fez asked, clasping his hands together. 

As Kelso and Fez debated the merits of chasing cows versus setting fire to something, Hyde gazed over Jackie's body, an appreciative grin on his face as he whispered. "What's up with the knot? And I thought you said you were only going to wear this shirt when--," Jackie raised an eyebrow, a seductive smile on her lips. "Are you serious?" 

"It's been a long eight months," Raking her teeth lightly over his earlobe, she whispered, "So yeah…I'm dead serious." Jackie trailed her a finger down his jaw-line and winked. "I'll be in your room." As she reached his bedroom door, she turned and gave Hyde a sultry grin before disappearing inside. 

Hyde took a deep breath. "Hey guys, lets go chase some cows." Fez and Kelso jumped up, each yelling shotgun, but as Hyde got up to follow them he simply locked the basement door behind them, laughing. 

"Hey," Hyde walked in his room to find Jackie sitting on the cot, fiddling with his t-shirt. He leaned against the door staring at her, unable to believe how incredibly sexy she looked in his old shirt. 

She looked up and smiled. "Hey." 

For reasons he couldn't begin to explain, he was suddenly nervous. "So, uhm…what brought this on?" 

"I couldn't wait any longer." 

He walked over and sat across from her, smiling smugly. "Well, I am pretty irresistible." 

Jackie slapped his arm playfully. "I'm being serious," She interlaced her hands with his, eyes downcast. "Steven, why haven't you asked me about us, you know? Being together." 

Hyde moved to sit on the cot next to her, and leaned back against the wall. "I thought you'd wanna wait." 

Jackie's face reflected her confusion. "But you never said anything." 

"Look, when you were with Kelso, all we heard was about your sex life. I wanted this thing with us to be about more than sex. And I wanted to do things right." 

A slow smile dimpled Jackie's lips. "Oh, Steven," She touched his chin. Jackie threw herself at his chest, hugging him tight. "That's so sweet." 

"Jackie, will you stop that? Get off me. I'm not being sweet." He moved her hand away. "I just thought that," He sighed deeply. "That if we were gonna do this whole relationship thing, it should be done right. Like Donna and Forman." 

Jackie placed her hands over her heart. "Oh…Steven, you wanted us to wait so it would be special. Not like when you were with those skanks Cat Peterson and Pam Macey." Jackie's eyes shone. 

"What?" It was his turn to look confused. 

Jackie grabbed hold of his shirt. "Steven, kiss me!" Shrugging, he obliged her by cupping her face, bringing her into a gentle kiss. Jackie wiggled her way into his lap, moving to straddle him. Hyde grinned against her mouth, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he deepened their kiss. When she started to move her hips, she heard him groan in response. 

"Steven?" 

"Hmm?" Hyde tried to kiss her again, but she moved her head back. 

"Steven, I want this to be special." 

"Mmhmm." 

"Steven, listen … I need to know stuff." 

"Like what?" Hyde gave up trying to kiss her mouth and moved towards the curve of her neck, knowing how sensitive she was there. 

"Sex stuff." 

"Huh?" He nibbled his way around the side of her neck, just under her ear. 

Jackie tried to concentrate. "I've only ever been with one guy, and I know you've been with hundreds of girls." 

Hyde lifted the t-shirt up and over Jackie's head, admiring the view underneath. 

"Jackie?" 

"Yeah?" 

He leaned back, capturing her eyes, no longer nervous. "You're like the hottest girl I've ever met or made out with. But it's more than that. Sometimes, just being near you drives me insane. I mean, apart from when you're being annoying, which is a different kind of insane. Either way, I've never had that before…but I like it." Jackie smiled sweetly and he started kissing her neck again. "Now, you say it's been eight months…and I say let's not waste anymore time, baby." 

Jackie giggled as Hyde reached to undo her bra. He had it off in seconds and his hands replaced the silky material. They'd gone this far before, so Jackie knew the sensations his exploration caused. She let herself drift off in pleasure for a few minutes before easing the rest of her clothes off then helping Hyde get rid of his. He was in such a rush that it made Jackie giggle again. She placed her hands over his, calming him with her smile. He took a deep breath, grinning at the sight of her naked. He reached towards her to lower her into the cot before sliding in on top of her. Jackie ran her hands up and down his back, lightly scratching her nails along his spine, feeling him shudder against her as he licked one of her nipples,blowing gently and smiling as he watched it tighten. 

He slipped one hand under her body, lifting her to his mouth, continuing the long, slow tease she'd come to know so well. Within minutes, he was so hard he was actually in physical pain. Jackie was trembling in his arms, but he wanted to prolong both their pleasures as long as he could. He wanted to make her forget there was anything or anyone before him, he wanted her sobbing with pleasure, he wanted to make her undeniably, unmistakably his. He'd never been one to rush sex, but this was more important than any time before. This time he was fighting a personal battle with the ghosts of Jackie's first love, and he was determined not to lose. He moved over Jackie's body, kissing her midriff, descending lower. He smiled as he heard Jackie gasp, sensing that this was new for her. He pushed her legs up so they rested over his shoulders as he started a new tease. He started slow, taking long, gentle licks, building Jackie's anticipation to almost climactic proportions, before he sped up, using just his tongue to bring Jackie to a screaming orgasm. 

He wiped his mouth and slid back up to meet her eyes, which were wide with shock, wild with desire, and yes, there it was, bright with unshed tears. He reached down and stroked her once with his fingers, feeling her sensitive skin jump at his touch. Watching her, he saw the tears stream down her face, and he quickly wiped them away. Keeping his eyes locked with Jackie's he positioned himself between her legs when he sensed she was ready for more. He gently stroked her face with his free hand, seeing her smile as he pushed into her; and immediately felt her close comfortably around him. Soon they were caught in a rhythm as old as time. He tried to make it last, but watching Jackie climax had pushed him to his limit. He waited until she came apart in his arms before releasing his climax seconds later. He fell on top of her, unable to move. 

They stayed there, trying to catch their breath, until he felt Jackie writhing under him. He moved just enough to fall next to her. 

"Steven!" He felt her fists banging against his chest. What the hell?! He'd just outdone himself, and he was damn proud. In a moment of panic he thought maybe Kelso had been better. After all that, Kelso was still better. 

Then she said, "I can't believe you made me wait eight months for that! God, if I'd known it would be like that, I wouldn't have wasted all summer making out with you on the couch. We should have been in here, doing that! Wow!"

Hyde chuckled in relief. He slipped his arm under Jackie, bringing her to rest against his chest. Yeah, he was pretty sure he'd just won. 


	3. The Pill

Hyde recognized the crying. He had listened to it long enough at the ski cabin. That horrible, piercing sound had haunted his dreams that night, and he had no desire to repeat the experience. He could turn around now and she would never even know that he had been on the basement steps. Except Jackie needed to face up to a few things. If she was pregnant, she needed to grow up a hell of a lot in a short period of time. Who better to give her a metaphorical reality slap in the face than him? He deliberately stomped on the next few steps and he saw her jump up and wipe at her eyes.  
  
"Hey," Hyde grabbed a Popsicle from the freezer and sat on his chair, reaching forward to flick on the TV.  
  
"Hyde," she sniffled into her sleeve.  
  
Thankfully she had stopped making that horrible noise, but Hyde's glances toward her revealed tears still coursing down her cheeks. Hyde sighed. He couldn't imagine how she was feeling, but having Kelso's baby? It had to be one of the worse possible things that could ever happen to her.  
  
God, imagine that child!  
  
Hyde shivered in horror.  
  
"So you wanna talk?" Hyde asked.  
  
Jackie looked at him in shock, forgetting to pretend that she hadn't been crying. Did she just hear that right? Was that really Hyde speaking?  
  
She was speechless. Hyde hated her, so why was he actively seeking to help her? "Thanks Hyde, but I'm alright." That was a lie, and she knew that they both knew that, but Hyde was the last person she wanted to talk to. He proved his dislike for her everyday, and either this was a trick so that he could burn her later, or it was pity. She wanted neither. She was Jacqueline Burkhart. She didn't need pity. But Jackie hated knowing that not everyone loved her. She knew people were jealous of her, and that's why most people disliked her, but Hyde wasn't jealous of her. Hyde genuinely didn't like her, and knowing that hurt her much more than she admitted, even to herself.  
  
They sat in silence as Jackie wondered why Hyde had even asked her that question, and Hyde questioned whether he wanted to try and ask again.  
  
Hyde groaned. He was turning into Forman. "I know we don't really get along, but seriously, if you wanna talk, I'm pretty sure I can listen. It looks easy enough." Hyde grimaced. This was absolutely the last time he was going to offer to help.  
  
Jackie eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you being nice, Hyde? Please just leave me alone, at least for today. I'm not in the mood to trade insults with you now."  
  
Hyde shuffled in his chair and kept his eyes on the TV. "I'm not gonna do that today," he said gruffly.  
  
Jackie looked at him warily. "So why do you care if I want to talk? You're always trying to shut me up."  
  
"I know. Trust me, I'd love nothing more than to able to shut you up, but this baby thing, it's serious."  
  
Jackie's throat tightened as she tried to hold back her tears. "You think I don't know that? This could ruin my life, Hyde! Having Michael's baby? Can you imagine what it's gonna turn out like? I don't want an idiot for my firstborn!" Hyde smothered a laugh. Every now and again, Jackie said or did something that surprised him and made him wonder if there was more to her than he thought. But usually she'd follow whatever insightful action or comment she made with something idiotic, making him realise that he was stupid for even thinking she had a sensible thought in her head.  
  
"Jackie, this might come as a surprise, but that's going to be the least of your worries. You're gonna be looking after this baby for the next sixteen years of your life. This baby is gonna be dependent on you for everything. It's gonna be expensive. You'll have no time for yourself. You won't be able to just go off and do things by yourself, because you'll always have this child with you. No cheerleading, no career, no love-life, just you, the baby, and Kelso, that is if he sticks around. How are your parents going to react? Are they going to support you and the baby? If they aren't, that means Kelso's gonna have to. That's what your life is gonna be like."  
  
Jackie stared at Hyde, her mouth hanging open. "Hyde! That sounds like a nightmare! I can't have a baby! I want a life!"  
  
Hyde shrugged. He'd done his job; he'd gotten through to her. At least she was finally starting to think about the reality of her pregnancy.  
  
"So how come you're the expert on motherhood all of a sudden?" Jackie was curious about this new side of Hyde.  
  
"Hey, comes with the territory. Edna didn't want to be pregnant with me. I wasn't planned, I wasn't wanted, and I was the biggest regret of her life. She delights in telling me this everyday." He saw Jackie look down and knew that she was feeling sorry for him. He hated that. But for once, he'd deal with it, because she had to know the reality of having a baby when there was no stable family background for it to grow up in. On this, at least, he was an expert; he could help Jackie, unlike everyone else, who had parents that were still together and stable family lives. So long as Jackie never brought this up again, he'd be cool. "Jackie, if you have this baby, it will probably ruin your life. It ruined Edna's life. Her favourite story is how she had a great career as a water-skiing babe, but her getting knocked- up with me ruined everything. What about being a cheerleader, Jackie? Isn't that what you want to do? You can't do that with a baby."  
  
Jackie burst into tears again. Everything Hyde said made sense. Her life was over with this pregnancy. Damn Michael and his, "Please Jackie!" or "C'mon Jackie!" She felt Hyde move and thought he was leaving, but instead he sat next to her and patted her knee awkwardly.  
  
"Jackie, c'mon. I mean; this is just the worst case scenario."  
  
Jackie flung herself at Hyde, sobbing against his chest, forgetting the disdain she usually had for him. "I'll never be a Dallas Cowboy  
  
Cheerleader!" she sobbed.  
  
Hyde rolled his eyes. So Jackie was back to being her normal self.  
  
"I don't want a baby! I don't want a child that'll grow up to hate me and hate life and hate the government! I don't want a scruffy, dirty baby!" Hyde wasn't surprised. Hell, if he had a kid, he'd want more for it than he'd had. He'd want a happy, well-adjusted, and loved child. He couldn't blame Jackie for her outburst.  
  
"Oh, God, Hyde, I didn't mean that! I mean, I think you've done really well, considering." Hyde exhaled a laugh. There was that glimpse at a different Jackie. And for once, he didn't want her to spoil it with a return to the usual Jackie. He hugged her tightly, giving her a brief moment of comfort that he wished someone had given to his mom, or to him, for that matter, at some point in the last seventeen years. Then he gently moved away, sat back in his seat, and focused on the TV.  
  
"Thanks, Hyde." Jackie gave Hyde a rare smile.  
  
Hyde nodded. "Don't mention it." He kept his eyes on the TV. "Please don't mention it."  
  
Jackie smiled as she settled on the couch. Maybe Hyde wasn't so bad after all. He wasn't great at comforting, but at least he tried. And it must be hard when you don't particularly like the person you're comforting. Plus, by the sounds of it, he wasn't used to being comforted, so it wasn't his fault. And she did feel loads better, surprisingly. Facing up to the harsh reality of pregnancy had jolted her out of her selfish crying. She needed to grow up and make responsible decisions.  
  
Jackie grimaced as she felt a familiar cramp low in her body. She burst into tears again, but this time the tears were of relief and joy. She saw Hyde's startled look and she threw her arms around him, kissed his cheek, then flew up the stairs to get confirmation, and then it would be time to start making some changes around here. Jackie smiled as she paused at the bathroom door. She could get used to the alternative Hyde. It was a shame he'd be long gone by the time next saw him. Ah well, it was probably for the best. 


	4. Eric's Depression

"Look! People put paint on your face and make you look like Woofy!" Fez didn't look back as he ran off towards the face-painting booth.

As Hyde watched him go, he felt something pulling on his sleeve.

"Jackie, let go of my shirt!." He tried to pry her hands off him, but she was surprisingly strong.

"Oh, stop whining about this tacky t-shirt Steven, and come with me." Jackie started dragging Hyde towards the booth that had caught her eye. Hyde was still trying to pry himself loose, thinking all the while, no wonder Kelso was so whipped, if she had a grip as tight as this on him all the time.

They ended up at a booth where the goal was to knock down six tin cans with three balls. Hyde frowned. "Okay," he shrugged. "What?"

Jackie pointed to the prizes, grinning excitedly. "Look, you can win a princess crown, and a princess wand!"

Hyde frowned again. "Yeah, I don't think so. It wouldn't be a good look for me."

"Steeeeeven!"

Damn it! "What?" He hated that tone and was beginning to get a bad feeling about this "Look, if you wanna win some plastic crown and stick? Go ahead. Knock yourself out."

"I can't win it, I'm just a girl. I can't throw."

"Then I guess you'll just have to get 'daddy' to buy you a princess outfit then."

Hyde tried to walk away but Jackie tightened her grip.

"Steven, please?" She was pouting now. Please win me the princess prizes for me."

Hyde laughed. "Jackie, you've got to be kidding. Why would 'I' win anything for you? That's what Kelso's for."

Jackie stamped her foot. "Well, it's not my fault that Michael's so stupid that he got himself lost. And Fez isn't here. C'mon Steven, you have to win it for me!"

Hyde shook his head. "Jackie, read my lips. I'm not winning anything for you."

"I'll pay. I'll pay for you to win yourself something, too," Jackie thought for a second then smiled deviously. "Unless..." She folded her arms across her chest and arched an eyebrow, "You're too scared to try."

Hyde glared at her. Goddamn it! He knew exactly what she was doing, but couldn't stop him self from being sucked in. Plus, he never could resist a stupid challenge and if she was crazy enough to pay for him to do it, why not? Hell, it might even shut her up as well.

"Fine. Pay the man."

Jackie squealed and bounced up and down. "Thank you, Steven!" She forked over the money to the man behind the booth as he handed Hyde three large balls. Hyde placed two in Jackie's hands, giving her a filthy glare before turning towards the tin cans. With the first ball he knocked three off. Smirking at Jackie as she handed him another ball, he turned and knocked off the remaining three cans.

"Omygod! Steven, you did it!" Jackie started squealing again and threw her arms around Hyde. Rolling his eyes, he pointed towards the crown.

"Here you go miss. Your boyfriend is pretty good. Maybe he'd like to have another go and win you the wand that goes with that pretty little crown."

Hyde was about to correct the man when Jackie turned to him put her hands on his chest and looked up pleadingly. "Please, Steven?"

Crap.

In less than a minute, Jackie had the wand to go with the crown, and she was prancing about pretending that she was the rich princess and Hyde was her poor stable boy. Hyde blocked her out, although he was still trying to figure out how Jackie had twisted him around her little finger and so easily. With a shrug he resolved that it wasn't going to happen again.

"Let's go find Fez. He can be the poor traveler from distant lands, come to bask in my beauty, since I'm famous throughout the land for my looks."

Hyde rolled his eyes thinking, the quicker they found Fez, the better, except when they reached the face-painting booth he was no longer there.

"Oh, crap! Now both of those idiots are missing!" Hyde turned to Jackie. "You better not wander off because I'm not coming to look for you!"

Jackie laughed. "Why would I wander off? You're winning me things, and you're much better at it than Michael. I have to give him most of my money before he eventually wins the stuff I want."

"You want more stuff?"

"Of course I do Steven. And if you want anything, just tell me." Jackie grinned at Hyde before pulling him towards a stall with big teddy bears for prizes.

Hyde had to give it to Jackie, she was spoiled, bitchy and annoying, but she was also generous, which he'd never really noticed before. But he had to draw the line somewhere.

"Jackie, I'm not winning you a teddy bear."

"Steven, please? Michael's never won me one, he's horrible at making hoops."

Hyde looked at the booth and saw the game was making free throws to win a prize. He looked at Jackie and asked, "How do you know I can do it?"

Looking excitedly at the teddy bears on the wall she replied. "I don't know I just do that's all. Besides, I've seen you make baskets like a million times in Eric's driveway," she turned to him, smiling. "So, are you gonna' do it?" Hyde stared at Jackie for a moment shaking his head slightly. It was just like her to assume he could or even wanted to win her another prize. Of course, afterwards, she'd pretend Michael had won it for her, which was fine, he guessed. Besides, he figured if she was still willing to pay for everything, why not? Jackie handed over the money and Hyde got two shots.

Both went in.

Jackie jumped up at Hyde, wrapping her arms and legs around him while she made little shrieking noises. Hyde didn't know what to do, so he just let his arms fall to his sides while she clung onto him. It was weird; they hadn't been this physically close since their 'date', months ago. Much like that night, this felt okay. Hyde frowned. He wasn't used to feeling okay about Jackie. His normal feelings were despair, dislike, amusement, and so on. But not okay.

The man coughed and Jackie jumped off of Hyde and grabbed the bear that he was holding out for her. She hugged it tight, her eyes shining.

"Since your boyfriend made both baskets, you can have another prize. Do you want another bear?"

Again, Hyde went to correct him but Jackie was already talking. "Can I have that pink peace sign?"

The man pulled it down and passed it to her. She thanked him and grabbed Hyde's arm, pulling him towards the candy stall.

"If Fez is gonna be anywhere, I'll bet he's with the candy," Jackie laughed.

"Jackie, that peace sign doesn't seem to be very you. I mean, I know you like pink things, but a peace sign?"

Jackie blushed. "Actually, I picked it for you," Jackie glanced at him then looked towards the candy stall, trying to find Fez.

Hyde was touched. Again, that was weird. He never felt touched. And he certainly never thought Jackie would ever do anything that touched him. Still, it was pink and fluffy.

"Jackie, I'm not taking that thing. It's bright pink."

"Steven, don't be so ungrateful. This peace sign is nice and colorful," She started spinning it back and forth. "You could use something like this to brighten up your room."

"I like my room the way it is."

"Why? It's all dark and gray in there," Jackie touched his arm, eyes wide. "Oooo...you know what, I could redecorate your room for you?"

Hyde stared at her, confused. "Why would you want to redecorate my room?"

"Because it's depressing," Jackie wrinkled her nose in disgust. "And I think you could use-,"

"No," Hyde cut her off.

"But, I would make it..."

"No!" He said more forcefully.

"You wouldn't see anything black or dark anywhere. It'd be all pink and scented."

"That's exactly why you're banned from my room now."

"Fine." Jackie shrugged and kept walking, thankfully in silence. Hyde looked over at her again thinking about the peace sign. His room was rather dreary; maybe it wouldn't be so bad, like Jackie said. But, he'd have to keep it under his bed, of course, so no one could find it.

Luckily, Jackie had been right. When they reached the candy booth, Fez was stuffing his face with chocolates. Jackie and Hyde both smirked when they saw Fez wearing Woofy's ears, which matched his painted face.

"Nice ears, Fez," Jackie giggled.

"Oh, I know...I just love Woofy!"

Hyde rolled his eyes, chuckling to himself. "Hey man, have you seen Kelso?"

"No, but I bet he's on the rollercoaster. We should go look for him there" Fez suggested. Jackie and Hyde both nodded their heads.

"Yep. That's definitely where he'd be. And maybe, if he's not there, we could go on the bumper cars. And after that, maybe we could look in the haunted house."Jackie suggested helpfully, as Fez nodded enthusiastically and Hyde shrugged. Jackie slipped her hands through their arms and led them towards the rollercoaster.

After they'd been on all the rides, they came out of the house of mirrors, with Jackie complaining about the lack of mirrors. Fez looked around.

"Why is everyone leaving?"

"Oh, my God, what time is it?" Jackie realized they still hadn't found Michael yet.

Woofy came up and interrupted them. "Did somebody ask what time it is?"

"Yeah, we know, its fun o'clock. Now get killed." Hyde responded irritably.

"No, it's closing time kids! Time for you to go!" Woofy started pushing Hyde and Fez towards the exit.

"But Woofy, we still haven't found our friend," Fez pointed out.

"Oh, well, golly, gee, that's just too ... c'mon, get out," Then he saw Jackie. "Except for you!" He started grabbing Jackie and roaring, while she tried to get away.

Hyde took a menacing step towards him and he ran away, scared. "Alright, let's go."

"Wait. What about Michael?"

"There's been lost dog's that've traveled hundreds of miles to be reunited with their families. Now, Kelso's not as smart as that, but I'm sure he can make it the twelve miles back to Forman's."

Jackie stood her ground as Hyde and Fez left. She lasted five seconds before racing after them.

Fez curled up in the back of the El Camino as Hyde drove home with Jackie up front with him.

"Thanks Hyde."

"What for?" Hyde glanced at her.

"For defending me against Woofy."

"Whatever, it's cool," he glanced at her. "Besides, I figured the only person who could molest you was Kelso. Oh, and Fez."

Jackie smiled. "Well, it was still nice of you. In fact, you've been nice to me all day. What gives?"

Hyde shrugged, "Dunno. I figured since Kelso managed to get lost 'again', and Fez looks like a giant dog, I didn't have much choice. And hey, you paid for everything today, it was the least I could do," he looked over at her and smirked. "Tomorrow we can go back to burning and annoying the hell out of each other, just like always."

"Aww, Steven Hyde, sometimes you can be so sweet."

"Shut it, Jackie."

Jackie suppressed a smile in reply as she looked down at her lap. They rode in silence for a while before she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"What was that for?" Hyde asked, looking confused.

Jackie shrugged and readjusted her princess crown, grinning. "No reason really. Just wanted to."

"Yeah well," he touched the corner of his mouth, trying to find more words. "Don't. It sickens me."

"What-ever," she slapped his arm, laughing. "You know you loved it," Looping her arm around his, she smugly added. "I happen to be a good kisser."

"True," he replied off-handedly, regretting it immediately.

A huge grin spread across Jackie's face. "Omygod! You think I'm a great kisser?!

"Crap," Hyde muttered.

"You do! You think I'm a great kisser," she squeezed his arm tighter. "I knew it!"

"Jackie, let go of me." He tried to remove his arm from her grip, but gave up after Jackie laid her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him.

Yeah, he could definitely understand why Kelso was so whipped. She had this way about her that initially made you want to choke her but eventually made you want go along with pretty much whatever she wanted. 'Ah, what the hell', he thought. 'It's been a good day. With a sigh, he placed his arm around her shoulder, shaking his head. Yeah whipped...he could definitely understand.


	5. Who Wants It More

Hyde rolled his eyes. Not only was he stuck in the basement with just Jackie for company, but she seemed to have some giggling disease, since every couple of minutes a giggle would emerge from the couch. He tried to concentrate on Samantha wiggling her cute little nose, but Jackie started giggling again.

"Are you going to do this all night?" Hyde glared at her.

"If you knew what I knew, you'd be laughing too," Jackie tried returning his glare before lapsing into another giggle.

Hyde raised his eyebrows, daring her to reveal her secret. Hyde knew Jackie couldn't keep from blabbing a secret any longer than Fez could keep a candy bar without eating it.

"Okay, you have to promise you won't tell anyone," Jackie leaned towards Hyde conspiratorially.

Hyde chuckled as he lifted his boots from the table and leaned forward, mirroring Jackie's position. "Jackie, you probably swore to keep it a secret, yet you're telling me. If it's really that funny, and it's about one of our friends, you know I'm going to use it when they're least expecting it," Hyde rested his arms on his knees and waited for Jackie to spill the secret.

"Okay, whatever. Donna told me this morning that she's not having sex with Eric again until he gives in about some stupid argument they're having." Jackie broke off into giggles.

"Eric told me earlier that he was holding out on Donna," Hyde smirked, shaking his head.

"Hyde, that's just stupid. Guys always want sex, girls just let guys have sex so they stop bugging us and don't go off with skanky whores who will have sex with them." Jackie stared intently at the television as she prayed Hyde wouldn't pick up on her bitterness.

Hyde heard the pain in Jackie's voice, and decided now wasn't the time make jokes. He told himself that it was only because there was no-one else around to laugh at his burns, but he knew it was because he didn't want to risk making her cry. Then he told himself it was because no-one else was around to comfort her, and he didn't want to do it himself, but he stopped himself from searching any deeper into his reasoning.

"Jackie, you can't fool me. Girls like sex just as much as we do," Hyde said as he sat back and rested his boots on the table once again.

Jackie laughed nervously. "That's ridiculous. There's no way we like it as much as guys. You think about it all the time. If I said 'Hyde, lets go do it', you'd say okay."

Hyde stared at Jackie. He immediately thought of their kiss, of the feel of her lips on his, and he dragged his gaze towards the television. He forced a dry laugh. "Jackie, if I said to you 'Jackie, lets go do it', you'd jump for joy and push me into my room."

Jackie ignored the sting of his words and remembered the night of their date. The feel of his skin under her hands and the intensity of their kiss, and she dragged her eyes towards the unread magazine in her lap.

"So who do you think is going to give in first?" Hyde asked, filling the awkward silence that had grown between them.

"Eric, obviously. There's no way Donna needs sex as much as Eric. And when she wins, she's going to get all the presents and stuff she wants."

"Jackie, Donna isn't you. She doesn't care about presents and stupid stuff like that. And I think that Donna needs and likes sex just as much as Eric. Like you like sex just as much as Kelso or Fez."

"Fez?" Jackie raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe not as much as Fez," Hyde conceded.

"What about you?" Jackie asked slyly.

"I think you like sex just as much as I do," Hyde said bluntly, with a devious smile of his own. He chuckled when Jackie blushed. Their grins faded as they stared at each other.

Just then, Fez and Kelso burst in yelling about another U.F.O. they'd seen ten minutes ago, and Hyde privately thanked his oblivious friends. Another five minutes, and he couldn't honestly say that he and Jackie wouldn't have ended up in his room. And that scared him into going out into the freezing cold night with Kelso and Fez to go find more U.F.O.'s.


End file.
